Runaway
by FlyReading
Summary: Sabrina Grimm runs away in the heat of anger without anything. Her family never appreciates her, (that's what SHE thinks...) and they her bug her day to night. She runs away until they know she's really important to them. But one person already knows how important she is to him, and sets out to find her.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it so much. Leave reviews, click all that good stuff. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**FlyReading**_

**Prologue **

Sabrina ran away from home. She couldn't stand Puck anymore.

Daphne was probably the worst sister in the world; she had just turned 13 and was having the craziest mood swings ever. One moment she was happy, the next moment, she was bawling on the bedroom floor or raging mad at Sabrina for doing absolutely nothing. Granny Relda and her parents expected her to act a little more mature and self-conscious of herself since she was 17 years old. Why did Puck, The Trickster King, never get any rules, restrictions or… _ANYTHING_? (Ok, he did, but he never followed them…) She needed rights. She was _NOT _overreacting. (Well, she thought she wasn't…)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The sound of leaves crunching against Sabrina's feet reminded her of the warm sputtering fire at Granny's house. She sighed. She wished she had never left. But then she thought of the injustices they were doing to her at home. She thought about Daphne, her parents, Granny Relda, Puck… especially Puck. The immature, stinky, dirty,_**handsome**_ fairy she met about a few years ago. She was uncontrollably in love with him. If she could, she would just snatch him up and kiss him all over and out. But she knew Puck wasn't in love with her. Or was he…

**Puck's Point of View**

Puck missed Sabrina. He acted mature all day, just sulking. He missed Sabrina. He wanted to show her all his love for her. But she didn't love him, did she? He just missed her. He would go out into the woods and find her. He just didn't know when.

**Sabrina's Point of View**

Sabrina forgot to pack up in the heat of her anger and she was starving. She was starving and was a bit cold, but Sabrina was tough. She knew she would survive. A little ways into the distance, there was a house. Warm bread and stew baking lured her into the warm cottage in the middle of nowhere. Puck might be the Trickster King, but she was a sneak. The Queen of Sneaks, she called herself. Sabrina had escaped from a few houses, knew how to pick a few locks, and was very sneaky, of course. She snuck into the house and stole a bowl, being careful not to tip anything over, but she stepped on a creaky floorboard. The next thing she knew it, a witch was towering over her.

_**Cliffhanger! First of Sabrina's dangers! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave reviews, all that good stuff. I hope to get at least three to five reviews before I write the next chapter! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**I didn't get any reviews, but I wanted to keep writing. So here is Chapter Two! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Two**

**Puck's Point of View**

Puck grabbed a dirty purple backpack and stuffed a wand, some mittens and a jacket into it. He ran downstairs and walked into the rather jolly kitchen and opened the small fridge to find a treasure trove of food there. He threw in his backpack some cupcakes, a few brownies, three packs of M&M's, some left over pizza, and Granny's famous purple spaghetti. He wore a set of clean jeans, a sweater, and snow boots. He looked out the frost covered window and wore an extra sweater. Puck combed his golden hair to look good for Sabrina. He then headed out.

**Sabrina's Point of View**

When she saw the tall witch towering over her, she screamed. Sabrina threw the bowl at her, but it fell the floor and shattered into a million pieces. She grabbed a broom and tried to poke the witch with it. She saw a cauldron or water then remembered, "Some witches die if you throw water on them." Sabrina threw down the broom and ran to the other corner of the room. The witch followed her, whispering, "What a tasty meal you will make…" Sabrina heaved up the cauldron of water, and with all her might, threw it at the witch. When Sabrina realized the scraping sound was the witch screaming, she made her escape through the back door. She heard someone screaming, "SABRINA! SABRINA!" She saw Puck running towards her. He scooped her up and leaned in…

_**What happens next? Leave reviews! Think about what happens next! Click on all that good stuff! **_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Ok, I can never wait to update a chapter. I want to write, and upload quicker for you guys. Don't blame me! Enjoy!**_

**Sabrina's Point of View**

Sabrina stared wide-eyed at Puck, who was leaning in, eyes closed, and slipped out of his iron grip quickly. "Um… Puck?" He realized quickly what was happening and was looking at the ground, red with embarrassment. He spoke after a little bit. "Ok Grimm," he said, "We're going home." Sabrina's eyes quickly darted to the dirty backpack and turned into a smug smile. "Hmm… I bet you didn't bring a map, fairy boy." Puck pulled out the wand and said, "_WRONG_! Ha! I got you this time Grimm! Now your punishment is…" Sabrina butted in and said, "Puck, this wand's been _BROKEN_ for a _LONG TIME_! I guess we can't go home now." Puck sighed. He had been defeated.

_*In case you've been wondering what punishment Puck was going to give Sabrina, it was a… KISS! _

**Puck's Point of View**

Puck snooped around his bag, throwing Sabrina a sweater and mittens. He took off his second layer sweater and laid it on the ground for Sabrina to sit on. He placed the cupcakes, M&M's packs, and the cold spaghetti on the ground. Sabrina wasn't used to eating with her hands, but Puck was. He ate gracefully, and she envied him like never before.

**Sabrina's Point of View**

Puck found a warm cave to sleep in, but for Sabrina, it was freezing cold. He built a fire, but it was still glacial. Sabrina cringed at the thought of doing this, but she had no other choice than to snuggle up to Puck to be warm. She did it slowly, inching up to him and finally laying down next to him and hugging him tightly. She didn't know it, but Puck smiled like he was in heaven.

_**Puck, Puck, Puck. You got your wish. Let's hope I get **__**my**__** wish by getting three to five reviews! Leave some! Click on all that other good stuff! Hoped you enjoyed it! **_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Thank you SO much mlbv grimm for reviewing! Keep on reading!**_

**Chapter Five**

**Sabrina's Point of View**

When Sabrina woke up, it was at least 5:00 in the morning. Puck was still snoring beside her and hugging… her! She looked at Puck and he looked quite handsome, like he was… eighteen! What?! She had made him age! He actually _was_ in love with her! She shook him with trembling hands. "Puck, wake up. PUCK, WAKE UP!" Puck woke up drowsily. "What?" he exclaimed. "Let's find a stream. I have to show you something." In a short course of time they found a stream and Sabrina hesitated to say something. "What is it, sweet- I mean Grimm?" he said with a soft tone that progressed to a harsh one. "Uh… look in the water, Puck." Sabrina finally blurted out. "What is it, stinkface? Is it my handsomeness or my awesome muscles?" "Puck, I think it's neither." He looked into the water and looked at Sabrina with wide eyes. "I-i-i LOOK LIKE I'M EIGHTEEN!" he exclaimed. "Puck, do you like me?" Sabrina asked testily. "No!" said Puck. "Tell me Puck! It's the only way to solve this problem!" Sabrina pleaded. "I hate you!" Puck screamed. "So you do like me, Puck." Sabrina said with a gleam in her eyes. "I knew you always did", she said with a Puck-style smirk on her face. "How do you know, Grimm? Do you have any _EVIDENCE_? Hmm?" "Puck," Sabrina said icily, "You can know when boys like you when they come to save you when you run away and scoop up you and lean in…" Sabrina giggled slightly. Puck blushed crimson. Just then, they heard, "Sabrina and Puck, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" It was the ugly frog girl that Sabrina had met many years ago! How was she alive? She thought she had been killed! "Puck, ready your sword… we're in for a BIG fight!" she shrieked. Puck left a small slit on her skin for which she howled. Sabrina finished her off, blinding both eyes with the broken wand and taking Puck's sword, with all her might, pierced it through the monster's tough skin and penetrated it deep into her heart. The frog girl screamed with fury and fell to the ground with eyes open, wide with fear. "Wow…" Puck drooled. "Thanks," Sabrina grinned.

_**Sabrina is tough! Everyone please be untough (Ok, I'm just making up words like Daphne) and leave reviews! You know what I say… CLICK ON ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! If you don't, the ghost of the vicious frog girl will haunt you! Ooooh! **_


	6. Chapter Five

_**I am SO sorry guys that I haven't written in so long! I promise I will update regularly now. SO sorry! A special shout out to Elakayon Grimm, mlbv grimm, Bubbling Bubbles, Raini, Chicly, SmileyCat99, PrincessWilla101, & some awesome guests! Thanks! Keep on reading, dudes!**_

**Chapter Six**

Puck was still drooling when Sabrina scooped up the pack and was heading towards a cave to spend the night in. She spread out a bunch of leaves and lay down he quickly realized and flew over. He lay down on the dirt far away from Sabrina, because he didn't want to bother her. He soon closed his eyes and dreamed…

**Puck's POV (Dream and Real Life)**

He had just saved Sabrina from a vicious dragon. Sabrina was unconscious. As soon as she woke up the said, "Kiss me Puck, kiss me!" And he leaned in…"Ssss…" What was that sound? He looked out of the cozy cave to see a gigantic snake. "This is a job for the Trickster King."

**Sabrina's POV**

Puck was unconscious. He lay on the ground, his wings ripped. He had a few wounds and had a few broken ribs. Sabrina looked to see a note, folded with a cursive "M" on red wax to seal the paper. The note was written in watery black ink and it had run a bit. It read:

Find me, Sabrina Grimm.


End file.
